Drip
by Evelyn627
Summary: [Complete] Love is odd as well as what people will do when they think that their love is lost. Blood pools on the floor and she wonders why he left after she gave him everything... SasuSaku


A girl cuts herself, thinking that her lover will never return. Her lover returns and finds her blood on the floor.

Drip...Drip...Drip...

Blood drips onto a floor....

Drip...Drip...

A girl watches as the crimsion pool grows larger...

Drip...Drip...Drip...

She lifts her wrist to her mouth...

Drip...Drip...Drip...

She puts the wound to her lips...

Drip...Drip...Drip...

She sucks the blood out of the wound slowly...

She cleans the wound with her tounge...

The girl knows that she's killing herself doing this...

'Why did he leave me?' she thinks

'I gave him everything...'

'and he left...'

Tears run down the girls face

Drip...Drip...Drip...

Tears drip on the floor

mixing with the crimson liquid

Drip...Drip...Drip...

She takes a kunai out

She makes a deeper cut on ther wrist...

Drip, drip, drip, drip...

Blood poors out

She watches...

Drip, drip, drip, drip...

She smiles

Drip, drip, drip, drip...

'Maybe...'

she thinks...

She falls over

Drip, drip, drip, drip...

The next morning

her friend finds her on the floor dead

Drip...Drip...Drip...

He starts to cry...

Drip...Drip...Drip...

A woman comes by

Drip...Drip...Drip...

She sees the girl

Drip...Drip...Drip...

She sees the boy

Drip...Drip...Drip...

The boy is crying...

Drip...Drip...Drip...

"Sakura..." The woman says

Drip...Drip...Drip...

The boy is still crying

Drip...Drip...Drip...

The fifth Hokage, Tsunade sat down after her speech.

They were at the ceremony for Haruno Sakura.

Drip...Drip...Drip...

It started to rain. Everyone looked up.

Naruto stood over Sakura's body, oblivious to the rain.

Drip...Drip...Drip...

People began to leave,

Drip...Drip...Drip...

Naruto stood by his friends' side. He was the only one left. Even the girl's parents were gone, her teacher, her friends

and her husband, Uchiha Sasuke was gone...

Naruto wouldn't move...

A man ran to his house. He was looking for his wife.

She wasn't there.

The man walked into the bathroom and saw blood on the floor...

He ran, looking for his wife...

He saw his friend in the cemetary...

He ran in.

"Naruto, where's Sakura?" he asked.

Naruto looked up and saw none other then Uchiha Sasuke.

Drip...Drip...Drip...

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke walked over to his friend.

He looked down into the coffin.

"Sakura..." he said, eyes wide.

"No..." he said over and over.

Sasuke started to cry.

A drop of rain landed in the corner of Sakura's eye and ran down her face making it look like she was crying.

"Sasuke!" a gostly whisper echoed throughout the graveyard. "Be happy."

Sasuke smiled. "I will Sakura."

Naruto smiled to. "Let's go." He whispered.

The two boys left, smiling.

Sakura's spirt smiled before dissapearing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks after Sakura's death Sasuke was found by Sakura's grave, dead. His wrists were slit and blood stained his lips and Sakura's tombstone.

Some say that if you go to their graves on the day that Sakura died, you can hear them and you know that their happy. Their friends know that the two will always watch over them, after all friendship and love last forever.

A lot of people have asked me what happened to Sasuke and why did Sakura kill herself.

Sasuke went to Orochimaru to kill him, but no one knew that so he was marked as a missing nin agian. A few months later a group of Konoha nin came across Sasuke, he killed most of them, so Sakura thought that he was going to give his body to Orochimaru again so he could kill Itachi. Because two souls can't live in one body and she thought that Sasuke's sould would be cast out, she killed her self hoping that she and Sasuke could be forever in death.

When Sakura's spirt appears in the graveyard telling them to move on, she knows that they will never be able to truely move on, but now they know that she will support whatever dission that they make.


End file.
